


What a surprise

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [37]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, M/M, Mentioned Pregnancy Kink, Mpreg, mentioned breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The weirdest things can happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most the tags are just to warn an unsuspecting soul tbh

**“Wait so that can happen?”** Naruto heard Kurama’s surprised voice in his head and ignored it as he continued with his mission. It was nice knowing that the fox had decided to wake up but he was in the middle of taking back a scroll to the Hokage. He felt a soft fluttering feeling as if Kurama was testing something and he absentmindedly swatted at him.

“Not now Kurama.” He frowned. “Glad to see you back with us but I’m busy.” There was a twist around him and Naruto sighed in exasperation as Kurama pulled him down to face him. The fox was staring at him his mouth open just a little and he was staring. Nothing else. “Kurama.” He warned.

 **“I had no idea this could happen.”** Kurama growled.

“What?” Naruto asked he was growing more than a little cautious.

 **“That one eyed gimp!”** Kurama was looking less shocked more amused. **“He knocked you up!”**

X

“I will admit.” Tsunade said slowly. “I was unaware that this was an option.”

“Kurama said he didn’t know either.” Naruto said cheerfully. Far more cheerfully than one in his situation should have been. “He said that he’s only been sealed in females so…” Naruto shrugged and Tsunade wanted to strangle him.

“Are you aware…” She trailed off. “Who?”

“That would be me.” Kakashi said and Tsunade’s eyes flew open. The attention of those gathered in the room locked onto Kakashi. “The other person involved.” Kakashi lowered his book just a bit to peer at Tsunade. “Was me.”

“Can I just say we didn’t know this was possible?” Naruto mumbled.

“Was it…” Sakura spoke up. She looked away from her team members to the ceiling as if she found it to be particularly fascinating. “Was it the sexy jutsu?”

“No transformation jutsus were involved.” Kakashi said dryly and Tsunade wished her tongue had unstuck from her mouth. “During the encounters Naruto was very much male and himself.”

“Why?” Tsunade asked softly. She frowned at Kakashi. “When?”

“It’ll be a year…” Kakashi’s eye tracked to where Naruto stood. “Next week.”

“Kurama said it has something to being a perfect vessel and an addition to something and a reaction to um.” He flushed. “Well um, Gaara might be able to get pregnant too.”

“I see.” Tsunade choked out. “Naruto? I guess you’ll want to discuss this with Kakashi at your leisure?” She needed them out her office so she could process this. With some alcohol. Lots of it.

X

“There was no warning about this happening.” Naruto sighed. He and Kakashi were alone but who knew for how long.

“Well, Jinchuurikis are special.” Kakashi shrugged.

“This is not how I imagined that would turn out.” Naruto groaned. “You do know right? That when I had...” _Begged_. “I didn’t actually mean for it to come true right?”

“Oh believe me.” Kakashi’s tone had lowered almost to the level it was at when he had Naruto on the edge and was hovering over whether to push him over or not. “I’m well aware that this is a surprise to both of us. But I like it.” His tone dropped lower. “It’s unexpected but I can’t wait to see how you will… _Develop_.” Naruto shivered. “And it certainly makes you think about the next time eh?”

Naruto swallowed as he watched the heat grow in Kakashi’s eye. He knew if he was not careful after this child was born. That he would end up with another. And another. And the next time he begged Kakashi to fill him up and breed him. He would have to be careful then too. Kakashi looked far too interested in the recent change in events.


End file.
